Outhouse Zombie
Outhouse Zombie is a Spawnable Zombie, which appears in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare, Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 and Plants vs. Zombies: Battle for Neighborville. It uses an outhouse to shield itself. It can be found only in the Gardens & Graveyards, Garden Ops, and Taco Bandits modes. Like all Spawnable Zombies, it can only be obtained from Sticker Packs. If it gets close to a plant, it will headbutt it. Rarely, if the player goes too far from it, it will wield a laser gun and shoot at the player dealing light damage. However, they are extremely weak to Spikeweed, Spiky Spikeweed, and Chesterweed, since they can break the armor in one shot. Its melee attack is the Headbutt Slam (Zombie Hurt when outhouse is destroyed, in ''Garden Warfare 2'') and its ranged attack is the Shoddy Laser Blast. In Garden Warfare 2, the zombie wears a bucket on its head, and the Headbutt Slam attack is renamed to Zombie Hurt. This is also shared with Coffin Zombie. Its plant counterpart is Porcelain Vase Weed in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 and Vase Weed in Plants vs. Zombies: Battle for Neighborville. Description Uses an outhouse to shield him from attacks and has other unmentionable benefits too! Health The Outhouse has 450 health, and can survive multiple hits from Chili Bean Bombs. The Zombie inside has about 250 health if damaged while inside the outhouse. Upon losing its outhouse, the zombie has 170 health. Strategy The Outhouse zombie's high heath means it can take fire from lots of plants and still keep going. This makes it useful for taking Gardens or for extending overtime. It is also very effective in groups, and the distraction can allow other zombies to move in. However, its slow speed means it will take a long time to make it to the Garden, so summon it close to the point. Gallery Outhouse Zombie shoody.png|Outhouse Zombie using the Shoddy Laser Blast Icon_Minions_Outhouse_Zombie.png|Their icon in Battle for Neighborville Trivia *Sometimes if an enemy plant is out of range, it will use a weapon which seems to resemble a ray gun. If the player gets vanquished from this, it will reveal that the weapon is called "Shoddy Laser Blast". This trait is shared with the Coffin Zombie and the Barrel Pirate. *If the player shoots at its face, hands or legs, they can damage the zombie inside, meaning this is a good way to vanquish it. This trait is shared with the Coffin Zombie and the Barrel Pirate. *It will only use the Zombie Hurt attack once its outhouse get destroyed. This trait is also shared with the Coffin Zombie and the Barrel Pirate. *The outhouse is quite small compared to the zombie. *If a Chomper tries to swallow it, it will destroy the outhouse first. Category:Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare zombies Category:Spawnable Zombies Category:Shield zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 zombies Category:Super Rare zombies Category:Headwear zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare Category:Consumables Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Battle for Neighborville Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Battle for Neighborville zombies